User blog:LB
Disclaimer #I will stick to schedule this time. #Sorry for my dumb pun. Episodes #Gallia (Valkyria Chronicles) vs Soviet Union (March of War) - The small nation of Gallia, famed for standing up and beating back the massive, superior forces of their European Aggressors, meet and lock horns with March of War Soviet Union, the utilizers of massed Infantry attacks and nemesis of the Armor-happy European Alliance. #The Losers (WWII) vs. The Howling Commandos (WWII) - The Losers, the special forces group led by Captain Storm, who fight the Axis menace on all fronts; go and lock horns with Sgt. Nick Fury and his commandos, the bane of Nazi General's Everywhere. #Joe Conti vs. Welkin Gunther - Lt. Joe Conti, the man who led Able Company from the D-Day landings to the closing of the Falaise Pocket at Chambois (and also in the Battle of the Bulge if you count the Non-Canon movie); clashes with Welkin Gunther and Squad 7, the Gallian hero of the Second European War. #Irving Morrell vs. Maximillan Voss - Irving Morrell, the US's most accomplished Barrel Commander in Southern Victory's' '''Second Great War and Barrell Master, will go to blows with Maximillan Voss, the main character of Company of Heroes''' Tiger Ace and Operation Market Garden Campaigns, an expert in tanks and Commander of Kampgruppe Lehr. #Mosby's Rangers vs. Sepoys - Mosby's Rangers, the feared Confederate Raiders who were known for their callous destruction of Union supply lines and bane of Union Commanders, will go to blows with the Indian Sepoys, the elite infantry of the East India Trading Company who met their end after their famous rebellion. #RED Team vs. Overwatch - Let the flame wars begin! Hailing from Team Fortress 2, the 9 crazy mercenaries of Reliable Excavation Demolition, who are armed to the teeth with deadly weapons and abilities, take on the Overwatch (from... Overwatch), the organization from the future that protected the world from the Omni-Crisis, and are also armed with their own armory of deadly weapons and abilities. #The Expendables vs. RED Team (Team Fortress Classic) - The Expendables, the hardcore mercenary group who aren't afraid of anything and have taken on entire nations, meets the Original RED Team (from Team Fortress Classic), who despite being older, are still armed and just as deadly. #45th Volunteers Squadron vs. Rogue Squadron - Forgotten video game Starlancer takes on Star Wars. The 45th Volunteers: the group of old vets, young guns, and civilians drafted to hold the line against superior Coalition forces in space, take on Rogue Squadron, the most feared fighter squadron of the Rebel Alliance. #Legends of the Frontier: Davy Crockett vs. Daniel Boone - Davy Crockett, the man famed for his last stand at the Alamo takes on hero of Kentucky Daniel Boone, famous for blazing trails during the Revolutionary War and on the Frontier! #TV Western Showdown - In a lonely Western Town, five greats from the world of Westerns will meet in a gunfight to never forget. Gunsmoke's Marshall Matt Dillon takes on The Rifleman's Lucas McCain'' ''alongside'' Have Gun-Will Travel''' ''' s Paladin ' '', 'The Rebel's eponymous character, and bountry hunter Josh Randall from Wanted Dead or Alive. Random Fact Here This is an area in my Season where I will include a random piece of useless but interesting information that pertains to the battle at hand. It may be weird, but it'll be true. Category:Blog posts